Culpa mía
by Akira Ibuka
Summary: Todos lo vieron con pena en su mirada, se podía apreciar que la mayoría de ellos estaban llorando, y eso solo termino de matar la poca esperanza que le quedaba al moreno, el cual cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando, llorando porque el amor de su vida, su tigre, su pelirrojo amante de las hamburguesas, se había ido. Y todo por su culpa.


p data-p-id="a47c2eab563d0df1c9409deed0505ae7"¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Sabia perfectamente el porque del comportamiento del tigre, pero no quería admitir que este tenía razón. Su orgullo no se lo permitía./p  
p data-p-id="7768857a7e1ee11e5bc4c65e610f61ed"- Aomine, escúchame –suplico el pelirrojo viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos. No quería ver en ese estado a su pareja, le partía el corazón./p  
p data-p-id="3be1bc77ef737f7cfbb3483831477915"- Te estoy escuchando –le contesto con un tono de voz molesto, el único tono que debía evitar en esta situación./p  
p data-p-id="ad82c4c77246d7124d5af5d298b82751"Harto por todos los reclamos que el chico de cabello rojo le decía, estaciono a mitad de la calle y apago el coche. Se volteo a verlo con una mirada fulminante y pregunto con la voz ronca del enojo:/p  
p data-p-id="a7baf10e1629f43ca572af3d3a078c4b"- ¿Y que si la bese? –esas palabras no eran las que querían salir de su boca, el le quería decir que no era verdad, que jamás le haría algo así porque lo amaba, pero como la mayoría de las veces, no dijo eso, decidió irse por el camino fácil, uno que lo llevaría al peor de sus destinos./p  
p data-p-id="ba9ea83ee6b6ade9c708d23d9698340a"El pelirrojo se quedo callado, claramente sorprendido y dolido por la reciente confesión del moreno, no sabía que era lo que debía de decirle. Como pudo, retuvo las lagrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, no permitiría que el moreno de pelo azulado le viera de una manera tan indefensa, no de nuevo./p  
p data-p-id="281f7c7a87638cd50284799727b092cd"El silencio reino en aquel auto, se podía sentir la tensión de parte de ambos jóvenes. El moreno al entender todo lo que había dicho, salio de manera rápida del auto, azotando la puerta con fuerza, el no podía creer que le había contestado eso no entendía el porque había dicho eso. Se alejo un poco más del lugar para sentir mejor el aire fresco, necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho y en lo que haría para remediarlo. Pero como dije anteriormente, nada de las cosas salían como el las planeaba, pues, se podía apreciar como un auto a toda velocidad se aproximaba hacia el coche del moreno, donde el tigre se encontraba sentado./p  
p data-p-id="e88da05e34e291ab585e187bfd07f1f3"Tal vez fue el momento en el que el tiempo paso más lento o tal vez fue donde el tiempo paso más rápido. Cuando supo lo que iba a pasar se giro hacia su auto y pudo conectar su mirada con la del pelirrojo, en los ojos de su tigre se podía distinguir el miedo y eso lo hizo reaccionar, haciendo que el chico corriera hacia el auto, en un intento de salvarlo, cosa que no sucedió. El auto que venia a toda velocidad se estrello de frente contra su auto, haciendo que una nube de polvo se alzara impidiendo que el joven moreno pudiera ver con claridad./p  
p data-p-id="d04ac37c91206da56e3454fd020831c6"Sabiendo que no tenia otra opción, se acerco y empezó a tantear por si encontraba el auto. Cuando su visión se hizo más clara pudo distinguir su auto, por lo que corrió hacia el./p  
p data-p-id="2703577339942cfa1a128b03b4db1a2f"Si el evento anterior fue algo que apenas había soportado, la escena que tenia enfrente fue peor, mil veces peor. Dentro del auto se encontraba su pelirrojo, se podía apreciar heridas en toda su cara y cuerpo, de cada una de ellas salía sangre, hilos de sangre que manchaban su ropa. Como pudo lo saco del auto y lo recostó dejando su cabeza recargada en sus piernas./p  
p data-p-id="5aca9ddd4e6aea2b3603093653840d86"- Kagami, contesta, contesta por favor –era la primera vez que el moreno suplicaba pero era algo inevitable para ese momento–. No me dejes, Kagami. –si alguien pudiera ver esta escena probablemente estarían llorando, pues la cara del chico de pelo azulado se veía realmente devastadora./p  
p data-p-id="960072c9eccea9ec1214a47bb7e56e4b"- Daiki... –en ese punto el moreno no sabía como sentirse, era la primera vez que su pareja le llamaba por su nombre, pero eso no pudo alegrarlo, no porque no le gustara sino por la situación en la que se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, tenia una pizca de esperanza, pues significaba que el pelirrojo seguía conciente./p  
p data-p-id="9f252ef3b954bd7b99d86b156837f375"- Aquí estoy, Taiga. No me iré de tu lado –algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en los labios del tigre y lo vio con esos ojos llenos de amor./p  
p data-p-id="34d943b0bf69bab26b2f2c5a50deca50"- It's okay, Daiki –su perfecto ingles salio a la superficie y no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente–. I love you, Aomine Daiki./p  
p data-p-id="7be3850ef6c27b9913c0392b141e5ac5"Después de esas palabras era imposible no llorar para el moreno. Ríos y ríos de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin que el as del equipo de Too pudiera evitarlo. En su mente solo estaba su pelirrojo y todos los recuerdos que tenia con el; la primera vez que se declaro, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, todas las citas que tuvieron, las peleas a causa de los celos, las veces que se reconciliaban, o las veces que jugaban un 1 vs. 1. Todo eso le hizo recordar porque amaba tanto al chico./p  
p data-p-id="f6bc25381037e2831a78483971d2b382"- También te amo, Kagami Taiga –con esas palabras el pelirrojo sonrío por ultima vez y cerro los ojos, pero esta vez, era para siempre./p  
p data-p-id="420e973cf538602a72b4eceb609edd84"En la calle se podía escuchar el sonido de las ambulancias y patrullas acercándose, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo primero que oyeron los policías y médicos fueron sollozos, palabras que decían "No me dejes" "Abre los ojos" "Todo estara bien" "Te amo". Todas esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, dándoles a los señores que estaban ahí presentes, una escena melancólica./p  
p data-p-id="046d0feeffc209634f305272af896008"Cuando los paramédicos se acercaron el moreno les grito diciéndoles que se alejaran, que no tocaran a su chico, que el despertaría. Los policías tuvieron que tomar al moreno de los brazos y piernas para alejarlo del chico pelirrojo, el cual yacía en el suelo./p  
p data-p-id="042b75e90ea9795507cec5872dab2356"- ¡Déjenlo! ¡No lo toquen! ¡Taiga, despierta! –todos vieron con pena al moreno, pues este no quería aceptar que el había muerto./p  
p data-p-id="5e4898fb67dbf036aca0109676c3568d"Le hicieron preguntas al moreno, el cual estaba en un estado de shock total. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, logrando que el chico no parara de llorar. Cuando las preguntas terminaron el moreno salio de ahí directo al hospital, esperando que el pelirrojo estuviera aun vivo. Cuando llego vio que todos estaban ahí, La Generación Milagrosa, Tatsuya Himuro, Satsuki Momoi. Todos lo vieron con pena en su mirada, se podía apreciar que la mayoría de ellos estaban llorando, y eso solo termino de matar la poca esperanza que le quedaba al moreno, el cual cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando, llorando porque el amor de su vida, su tigre, su pelirrojo amante de las hamburguesas, se había ido. Y todo por su culpa./p 


End file.
